


Just Go With It

by RigorMorton



Category: Gorleska - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Jim, M/M, Male Slash, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Sex, Smut, Top Jerome, Tumblr Prompt, jealous Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Gordon has recently taken a lover- a lover who so happens to be the most wanted criminal in Gotham, Jerome Valeska. The two usually sneak around in seedy motels, but today the fearless leader of the Maniax, decides to do something a little more brazen. He disguises himself as a beat cop, and waltzes right into the GCPD precinct to pay his reluctant detective a special visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> This a prompt I received on Tumblr, and what a great idea it was. I hope this fic does it justice. Enjoy.

Jim Gordon had a headache. He knew as a cop that such things came with the territory of being an officer of the law, but this one was a nagging headache. That's all he seemed to do since he arrived at the GCPD. When he wasn't out and about, enforcing the law and trying to clean up one of the most notoriously corrupt police departments in the nation, he was at his desk, mulling over a headache.

He had popped a few aspirin 10 minutes before and counted the minutes before the medicine worked its way through his system and cured his poor exploding skull. Little did he know, that a measly headache would be the least of his worries today.

Jim looked up from his desk when he heard the wind whip through the precinct, as a tall, drink of water beat cop came walking through the door. The tall cop, kept his head low and walked with both thumbs hitched in his belt like the NYPD cops do in the movies.

"I need to speak with detective Gordon, asap. It's super important, police business." The man said, in your typical Brooklyn cop accent.

One of the other detectives pointed to Jim, and the pale skinned beat cop made his way over to Jim's desk, smacking his gum.

"Yo Gordon" He started, as he approached Jim's desk. He placed both palms on the desk, and looked up at the detective with a sinister grin and gave him a wink.

Jim's mouth fell open as he realized the mysterious cop, is not a cop at all, but his dirty, little secret, Jerome Valeska. Panic stricken, he immediately did a quick scan of the room to make sure nobody else had noticed Jerome.

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?" Jim asked through gritted teeth. 

Jerome raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb to his chest. "Do you know who you're talking to, Jimmy."

Jim rolled his eyes and wiped his hand over his face. "Yeah, poor choice of words I guess." 

Jim put his aching head down on his desk, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess. He soon realized he was drawing unwanted attention to them and stood up quickly, grabbing the boy by the arm.

"Come with me, and keep your head down." Jim ushered the younger man into the commissioner's office, slammed the door and shut all the blinds. "What the fuck, Jerome?"

The ginger haired boy smiled wide and moved in closer to his detective. "Awwe come on, Jimbo…" He started, pulling Jim into him by his belt. You gotta admit, this is totally hot."

Jim huffed and rolled his eyes as Jerome pulled him in and placed his hands on his hips. He didn't want to admit it, but it was actually kinda hot. The kind of thing people fantasize about, but never actually do. 

He grabbed the younger man by his tie and placed a kiss on those young, full lips, his tongue penetrating  
through that wicked grin. The boy was more than happy to reciprocate, and his dominate tongue, put Jim's in it's place and took charge as always.

Jim's worries about being caught, began to fade into the distance as his younger lover's tongue brushed over his. Jim was such a sucker for Jerome. The boy made him feel alive in a way that nobody else ever had before. Jim had been a good boy his whole life and he felt entitled to this one vice - a vice that really didn't harm anyone - a victimless crime if you will.

The unlikely lovers broke apart and Jerome forcefully turned his detective around - hands on his hips, grinding his erection over the older man's firm, round ass.

"Are you serious? Right now? Here?" Even though, he objected and thought this was crazy, the tantalizing feeling of that rock hard bulge rubbing up against him, made his cock twitch and his pants grow tight.

"Just go with it." The younger man whispered, while unfastening the older man's belt. 

He dragged the belt out of its loops and let it fall to the floor, wasting no time getting his detective's pants undone and down on around his ankles along with his boxers. He forcefully bent the older man over the desk - a groan escaping the detective's lips as the side of his face hit the cold wood surface. 

"Stop pretending, you don't enjoy it when I manhandle you." The boy whispered, tugging on his detective's hair.

Jim knew there was no use in putting up a fight. He wouldn't win, and it would just waste what little time they already had. He lie still, listening to the boy undue his own pants, panting in anticipation.

"Hold on a sec…" Jim said as he popped his head up and began rummaging through the commissioner's desk drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to use as lube. She's a woman she must have some kind of hand cream or something."

The younger boy shook his head and crossed his arms, cock still at full attention, in need of contact. Jim smiled and pulled out a green squeeze bottle of aloe vera hand lotion. The boy jerked it out of his hand, and shoved his head back down on the desk.

Jim tried to relax his body as he listened to his young lover slick his cock up, but it was easier said than done. Sure him and the boy had done this quite a bit, but it always hurt a bit at first and Jim always got a little nervous every time.

He felt the front of the boy's thighs touch the back of his, and the head of his cock, push against his entrance and without preparation, plunge deep inside him - filling him to the brim with that monster cock, Jim couldn't seem to ever completely get used to.

Jim hissed as the burn of that first initial prick, surged through his canal and took its toll, like it always did. Jerome was no bleeding heart, so being gentle for the sake of his detective was not really in the cards. However Jerome did have a little weakness for Jim, and if the older man had begged for mercy, the boy probably would have obliged. Jim wouldn't do such a thing though - beg. He was too cocky and felt he'd already shown enough weakness by letting the boy top. He'd just grin and bear it, and not complain.

Sure enough the pain subsided about a minute into the pounding, replaced by the warm, filling, tingle of  
hard cock, sliding over his prostate. The older man had to cover his mouth with his hands to keep from screaming his young lover's name.

Jim let out a guttural noise as the boy pulled him back by his hips to meet his thrusts - short, little snaps of his hips.

Again and again, Jerome drove his slick cock into his detective's ass, pumping it over and over, making the detective whimper underneath him. His grin stretched wide with delight, watching the great and moral, Jim Gordon take an ass pounding from courtesy of one of Gotham's most wanted. It was quite an ego stroke.

"I'm gonna make you just sore enough that, I'll be the first thing you think about when you struggle to climb out of bed in the morning." Whispered the ginger teen. "I'll give you credit, Jimmy….you take me so well."

Jim couldn't speak, nor did he care to. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Not the crime bosses, not the crooked cops, not the Maniax, and not the fact that everyone in the precinct was probably wondering what the Hell was going on in that office. Jim's mind was being wrecked with pleasure by the beautiful, ginger boy inside him - the boy that was somehow able to make the practical and moral cop, throw caution to the wind and ignore the conscience that had made him the man he is today.

Jerome kept on rutting himself against his detective's backside, plunging in and out of Jim's slick heat, unmercifully, but Jim didn't really need any mercy. He loved being wrecked by his psychotic ginger, even though he'd never admit it out loud.

A smile crossed Jim's face when he felt the younger man above him start to shake - knees knocking into the back of his - hearing him groan, and feeling that wet heat, surge up inside him and slide back down his inner walls.

Jim took great pleasure in watching his teenage lover dissolve with pleasure - pleasure that he couldn't achieve without him. When Jerome cums, it's the only time the older man feels like he has power over him. The only time the leader of the Maniax becomes vulnerable.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Harvey grows suspicious as to why Jim and the beat cop have been in there so long. Why did the cop need to talk to Jim so badly and not commissioner Essen? Why did they need to go into the commissioner's office? Harvey raised a curious brow, and stood up trying to see into the office. 

He stepped in a little closer and realized there was a blind that was bent back a little, and if he got close enough, he might be able to see inside. Just as he approached the glass another beat cop came walking up. 

"Hey, Bullock…" he started and Harvey turned around to see the cop had Selina Kyle by the arm. "Look who I caught shoplifting from the bodega across the street."

Selina crossed her arms and smacked her gum, like zero fucks were given. Harvey shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for bringing her in. I'll take care of it from here." He shooed the cop away and pointed to the chair for the girl to sit down on. Selina plopped down, threw her feet up on the desk and blew a big bubble that made Harvey jump when it popped.

"Damn it Selina, can you be quiet for a second." Harvey said as he moved his head around, still trying to see in the window.

"What are you doing?" Selina asked, standing up behind Harvey, trying to get a peek too.

"I don't know. Gordon's in there with some beat cop, and it's just weird."

"Hmm.." Selina shrugged and leaned up against Harvey's desk.

Harvey finally got all the way up to the glass, and pressed his eye up against it. He saw Jim up against the desk and the tall, beat cop standing in front of him. Nothing that was raising any red flags, and Harvey was just about to let it go when he saw Jim reach up, and snatch the hat off the beat cop's head, revealing an all too familiar head of flaming red hair… and if that wasn't alarming enough, the red haired cop lunged at the other detective playfully and planted a kiss on his lips before grabbing his hat back.

Harvey's jaw just about hit the floor, and Selina couldn't help but take notice. She stood behind him to try and get a better look. They both watched as the cop turned around to leave and the detective slapped him on the ass, causing him to look up with a wicked grin, and both Selina and Harvey looked at each other - mouths open, eyes wide and simultaneously said…"Valeska…"

The door to the office opened and Harvey and Selina scrambled away from the window and tried their best to act natural - Selina whistling at the ceiling; not exactly subtle, and Harvey pretended to read his newspaper. They watched the tall ginger walk out of the precinct and Harvey immediately got up and stood over the young girl.

"You don't breathe a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?" Harvey demanded, pointing his finger in her face.

"What's in it for me?" Asked Selina with a smack of her gum.

Harvey huffed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "A get out of jail free card, okay. Now beat it."

Selina got up and ran out of the precinct. She was headed straight for Oswald. He wasn't gonna believe this.

Harvey barged into the commissioner's office and slammed the door so hard Jim thought the glass would break.

"What the fuck, Gordon!" Harvey shouted.

Jim raised an eyebrow up at his partner. "What?"

"Valeska! You're bangin the leader of the Maniax! Gotham's most wanted criminal! God, what is it with you and the crazy ones, huh? Why is it always the crazy ones?"

"Harvey, let me explain…" a panicked Jim started before the older detective cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear it. There is no explanation or excuse for this. All I'm going to tell you, is that you are so lucky that you happen to be the best detective in this city, despite your poor choice in sexual partners. And because of that, I'm going to keep my mouth shut about this, and you better pray to God nobody else finds out, or your career and reputation are over, and this precinct's reputation goes down right along with yours."

**************

Selina ran down the streets of Gotham as fast as she could. She finally reached Oswald's club and busrt through the door panting. 

"Oswald…where's Oswald?" She looked up and saw everyone staring at her, including Gabe.

"He's in his office. What's the big emergency?" Gabe asked, but Selina just ran right past him, and burst through the door of Oswald's office to find him sitting in his chair, sipping a brandy.

"Oswald…" started Selina but she had to pause for a moment to catch her breath. 

"Selina, what on earth is this about?" He started to stand up, but the young girl, panted and motioned for him to stay seated.

"You might want to sit down for this."

Oswald gave her a funny look, before sitting back down and taking a swig of his brandy.

"You're not going to believe what I just saw."

"Please, do tell."

"Jim Gordon is having an affair with Jerome Valeska."

Oswald grit his teeth in anger and Selina gasped and shuddered when Oswald clenched his fist so tight the glass of brandy shattered in his hand.

"Oswald, oh my God…your hand!" Selina exclaimed, pointing to the blood and brandy running down the Penguin's arm. 

Oswald paid his bleeding hand, no mind and stood up from his chair. He looked like he was about to start shouting obscenities, but he took a deep breath, and gathered himself, pacing the floor, pressing his lips together tightly.

"You mean to tell me….that, that arrogant cop, won't touch me with a ten foot pole, but he's…..fornicating with that ginger haired maniac?"

Selina, had never seen Oswald quite like this. She always knew he had a thing for Jim, I mean it was certainly no secret, but as she watched the Penguin's face twinge she started to regret having told him. Oswald was spiteful and cunning, and as he plopped back down in his chair, and drummed his fingertips on his desk, Selina knew the king of Gotham, was up to no good….

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this pairing, follow my Gorleska blog on Tumblr and send me prompts. gorleska.tumblr.com


End file.
